The Fate of the World
by she-witch
Summary: this is my second fanfic ok.AU. its Dawns 16th birthday and everything goes well until an Orb is found. CROSSOVER with ANGEL
1. Welcome Back

**The Fate of the World**

Ok I do not own any of the characters in this story if I did I wouldn't be writing this! This is AU story so a lot is different all the characters that you thought where dead, are not! So hurrah for that Joyce and Tara are alive but Tara isn't with Willow so if you would rather read about them please feel free to leave but then again you wouldn't be here if you wanted to read about them. So please enjoy The Fate of the world

P.S. the start is mushy but it gets good! Really good! And it involves ANGEL character please review!

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

Oz got out of his van and headed over to willow's dorm. Excited to see willow as he hadn't seen her in two days, and for them that was a long time. The reason they hadn't seen each other wasn't because some killer monster had threatened the entire earth, but because Dingoes ate my baby had been playing in L.A. for a couple of days. They went and performed for angel and his friends on the first night and Oz had become friends with Gunn he had said that could go grab a beer and watch the game some time, when the world wasn't ending that was. Oz continued walking and finally got to room 214, Willow and Buffy's dorm room. He knocked three times but the third didn't actually reach the door as it had opened. Willow stood there and smiled, the beautiful smile that had made Oz fall in love with her. He smiled back and gave her a quick kiss before Bufffy turned around

"Hey, Oz your back. I mean I had _no _idea that you where coming back today." Buffy said sarcastically

"Sorry," Willow replied " I cant help it If I get excited because my boyfriend in coming back"

Oz walked into the room and sat on the edge of Willow's bed.

"So, Anything, you know, exciting happen whilst I was away?" He asked

"Well, lets see Xander gave birth to a dinosaur and as we speak is tearing up Sunnydale." Buffy replied, " Nope nothing out of the ordinary… I mean Xanders on his Honeymoon and moms looking after Dawn, actually now that you mention it NOTHING has happened, like zlilch!" She said suddenly stricken with worry " Something must be brewing then. I should probably go beat the info out of spike; I mean it's a two for one offer. Beat up spike equals get a good workout and info!" buffy yammered " well nice to see ya Oz. Hey Will, bronze tonight, ok, don't be late" Buffy then exited the room leaving Willow and Oz alone, finally.  
" So, Xander giving birth ay, that's a first" Oz said as willow came say next to him

"Oh you no Buffy, has to say something to make you stop and think. Willow continued, putting her head on his shoulder." I missed you. I know it was only two days but still, I was lonely" She said and smiled which turned to a frown. Oz then kissed her and asked

"You want to get something to eat? I'm sure the espresso pump is still open."

"Ok" Willow answered as she got up and held his hand.

"Hey Willow?" Oz said starting to walk down the hall "You like surprises right"

"Yeah" Willow replied slowly and cautiously

"Close your eyes" Oz said with a smile on his face. The rare smile that only willow saw when they where together.

"Hmm, alright" she said.

"Ok down this way, oh almost fell down that step!" Oz said, leading Willow to the place he was taking her.

"Are we there yet?" Willow asked teasing

"Almost" Oz answered

He lead her through a hole in a fence and sat her down on what she thought might be a picnic rug. And it was.

"Ok, open you eyes" he said nervously

Willow opened her eyes to see his standing in front of her holding his guitar.

" Ok I no this is corny but I wrote this for you" he opened his mouth and began his song

" You, open up my heart, you're showing me a new way of how to live

I never knew how far, I would have to go just to find you.

Coz I'm nothing without you, you're the one that's changed me,

Coz I'm nothing without you, the things you do with me, they've changed me. They've changed me." The chords he played surrounded them. He finished singing then sat down on the rug.

"Do you like it?" He asked still unsure if that wasn't the lamest thing in his entire life he had ever done. Willow just sat and smiled a him, looking content." It was beautiful Oz, thank you." She answered

"And that's not all, PRESENTS" Oz then told her

Suddenly Willow didn't seem content anymore but was excited to be given her gifts. She opened the present and it was a whole heap of Magick ingredients. Including Crystals, herbs, a few spheres and a couple of talisman. She looked at him in awe

"Where did you get…how… where…WOW! Oz, thank you! She hugged him and sorted through her new gift basket.

"I thought you might like it. Angel and Wesley, remember Wesley the watcher don't you?" Oz asked

"Duh, of course he was such a tight ass excuse me for saying" willow said

Well he helped me pick it out. Hes actually quite cool now hes apparently gone bad a couple of times" Oz said and then pondered for a moment " Evil wesley… it just doesn't seem likely"

" Well I'll thank them next time I see them, but this must of cost a bundle thought!" Willow said

"Hey" Oz answered as he lifted her chin so their faces where parallel." You're worth every cent." Willow then leaned in and kissed him

"I love you"

"Well, I love you too" he said, "then we're in agreement"

They then turned and stared at the clouds

"I'll try these out in a few nights ok." Minutes went by and Willow asked

"Oh what's the time?"

"Ah" Oz said and looked at his watch "5.30, why?"

"I have to meet Buffy at the Bronze!" Willow exclaimed

"How come so early? It wouldn't be open would it?"

"Well its Dawnie's birthday and we're throughing her a sweet sixteenth, hopefully with no interruptions. I have to help set up. Wanna come with?"

"Hey" Oz replied " as my saying goes. As Willow goes, so goes my nation."

* * *

well go on, on to the next chapter! it gets heaps better


	2. Surprises

**CHAPTER 2.**

The Bronze was full of streamers and balloons and not to mention a lot of presents.

"Will, good you're here! And you brought extra hands! Great" Buffy said looking quite exhausted but at the same time excited.

"Yeah, just here to help" Willow said picking up a present and shook it. "Ooh what's in this one?" she said with a grin on her face

"Um I don't know but its from Dawn's friend Janice," Buffy said "She couldn't make it tonight so she dropped it off."

"You don't mean the Janice that almost got vampified and almost got Dawn killed do you?" Willow asked looking annoyed. "Why did you invite her?"

"Because she is Dawn's friend and this is kinda her party." Buffy said starring at Willow as if she had said something stupid.

"Ha, sorry, forgot" Willow replied and stared to help Oz unpack more streamer and balloons.

"This is gonna be some party then wont it!" Oz said sorting through the pink, purple and blue streamers, and tried to untangle them.

"Should be!" Xander answered to everyone's surprise when he and Anya walked through the door.

"XANDER, ANYA!" willow and buffy exclaimed in unison

"How are you?" Buffy asked

"Oh we're good, Fiji was beautiful, wasn't it Ahn?" Xander said

"Yes, I mean the parts we saw. Although we didn't see much, considering we were having lots and lots of sex." Anya said bluntly

"Ayn, we've talked about this"

What me saying we were having lots and lots of sex coz one. I don't remember that talk and two. I was our honeymoon isn't that what your supposed to do."

"Yes, but we spare the details for them. Like saying, for instance, Fiji was great I was really warm." Xander said

"Oh ok. Fiji was lovely it was very warm." Anya replied as Xander rolled his eyes and put him arms around her.

"That's great you guys, your just in time to help set up for Dawnies big birthday bash!" Willow said grinning

"Ah yes, another Summers birthday bash. Something always goes wrong, and considering angels not here things_ should_ go to plan." Xander said winking at Buffy. She just glared at him.

"Ok, Dawn should be here soon" Buffy said

"Where does she think we all are?" Willow asked

"Oh, I'm 'patrolling' tonight and your doing some spells with Tara and she still thinks Xander and Anya are still on there honeymoon, although I wouldn't be surprised if they were still on their honeymoon" Buffy said starring at Xander and Anya who where making out.

"Echm" Willow said clearing her throat and giving Anya and Xander a hint.

"Sorry" Xander said shrugging at the three of them

"Hey guys? What's this?" Oz said as he pulled out an odd looking sphere

" I dunno?" Buffy said sorting through more boxes of streamers.

"Buffy you'd better come look at this" Xander said pulling away from Anya.


	3. Spheres

**CHAPTER 3.**

The Sphere was round and bright pink with writing on it in an ancient language

"Hey, however didn't get Dawnie a birthday present can give her this, its pink and shiny, what else could a 16 year old want." Xander continued trying to lighten the mood as per usual.

"Does anyone no what it says?" Oz asked

"Nope" was said by the whole gang.

"Maybe we should postpone Dawn's B.B.B.?" Willow said

"B.B.B.?" Buffy said looking at thee red head.

"BIG BIRTHDAY BASH!" Willow replied, "oh come on Xander, you should have remembered that I mean Buffy's were B.B.B.B." Buffy Big Birthday Bash!"

" I had code names for my parties?" Buffy said with a big grin on her face.

"Anyway," Anya said

"Yes back at the problem at hand" Oz interrupted

"Maybe we should get Giles on this."

Yeah I guess we should" Xander answered.

"Do you know where it comes from?" The familiar British accent said over the phone

"Nope, no clue." Buffy said through the receiver "Your coming tonight right?"

" Oh Dawn's sixteenths I wish I could come but I have some previous engagements I must attend to, I might drop by tomorrow and wish her well though. I don't suppose Spike knows anything about it?"

"I haven't asked, I went and beat him up this afternoon and he didn't no anything about any apocalypse" The slayer replied " And that's to bad, Dawn would have loved you to be here"

" Well I'll look through my books and I'll call you if I find anything, say happy birthday to her for me alright?" The watch answered and then hung up the phone.


	4. setting up

**Chapter 4.**

Ok people, Dawn will be here really soon so I say that we forget about this Pink sphere thingy for the time being." Buffy said

"Ook Buff" Willow replied as she went to help Oz set up the music.

"This is gonna be a pretty rockin' party, don't you think?" Oz said with slight excitement in his voice, even though no one would be able to tell. Apart from Willow

"Yeah, it should be fun. A lot of cool people are coming. Some of my friends are coming coz they're kinda Dawn's friends too."

"Oh really, who?" Oz asked

"Well," the wiccan said " There are really only two coz all my friends are here already, but my friends how are coming are Tara, you no Tara, she's a Wiccan and then there's Kennedy, she's a potential Slayer and Dawns friend Amanda's coming she's a potential too there cool."

"Cool" He said as he put a CD in, A man of few words at times but that was one of the numerous reasons Willow fell for Oz.

"If you guys are done making googly eyes at each other, can we have some music?" Xander shouted from the back of the bronze.

"Oh yeah, your one to talk!" Buffy intervened "You've been making out ever since you got back " she said laughing.

Buffy loved this. All her friends being happily in love, and just having fun. Even if she didn't have someone she could always just always be happy with her friends. She hadn't done this in a while.


	5. The Orb Of Exnotis

**Chapter 5.**

"Well, I don't suppose that the Orb of Exnotis has anything to do with it, does it?" Wesley Windom-Pryce said as he closed a book and looked at Cordelia, Angel, Fred and Gunn.

"That sounds kinda familiar" Angel said

"Good evening Corn muffins" Lorne said cheerfully as he walked into the lobby of the hyperion hotel. "Angel cakes something awful could happen!"

"what you mean, the Orb of Exnotis is gonna explode or something" Angel said as he lent on the edge of the chair.

"No, no! Madonna might be dying her hair red! its terrible news!" The former host exclaimed

"Ah Lorne, sweetie not really our major problem at the moment." Cordelia Chase said patting the demon on the shoulder.

"Well, Wes, go on, what could happen if this orby thingy opens or whatever"

"Well Cordy, apparently when the orb of Exnotis is opened it can swallow the earth. The ex watcher said.

"So what. It just opens and swallows the world, just like that?" Charles Gunn asked.

"Not exactly. It needs someone who is turning 16 within the next few days and has a lot of mystical energy around them."

"Oh, well at least Connor is out of the picture" Winifred Burkle said with a slight Texan accent.

"Yeah but not Dawn." Angel said as he stood up and walked out of the hyperion hotel.

Where are you going?" Cordy shouted

"Going to see an old girlfriend" He answered and disappeared into the night.


	6. Presents

**Chapter 6.**

"Surprise!" Buffy shouted as everyone started singing happy birthday to Dawn.

"Wow guys, you didn't have to do this, I mean thank you, but I seriously thought some big bad rising up in Sunnydale would be the priority." Dawn said walking farther into the Bronze.

"Big bad?" Buffy said "No monster is going to ruin my only lil' sisters 16th! And if they try they'll just have to wait until afterwards" She continued smiling at Dawn.

"Happy birthday Dawnie!" Willow shouted and went to hug Dawn.

"Xander, Anya your back! I cant believe it! Dawn said from Willow's shoulder, as she was still hugging her.

"Oh yeah, wouldn't miss your birthday for anything!" Xander said handing her a gift

"Ooh presents, thank you Xander."

"It was also from me" Anya stated looking hopeful.

"Thank you" Dawn answered and hugged Anya.

"Happy Birthday" Oz said "I bought this back from L.A. for you. they have good fashion up there… they tell me" Dawn opened the present to find a purple tank top that said 'Love the O.C'. on it as well as a blue spaghetti strap top that had flower embroidery on the side.

"Wow thanks Oz" She said grinning

"It's from Willow too." He added

"Thank you so much both of you"

Suddenly the door swung open to reveal spike standing there with a large present

" I heard there was a party going down" He said

"Spike what are u doing here" Buffy asked

"Well I thought I was Dawns friend and considering I am I good friend of hers I thought I'd wish her a happy16th!"He replied

" Fine, but if u even attempt to do anything evil I will personally see to it that your nose wont exist are we clear" Buffy said, threatening Spike

"Hey I'm just here for little bit ok. Not here to cause any trouble" Spike replied and held his hands up in surrender

"hey Spike" Dawn said " thanks for coming"

"Oh heres your present its not much but, yeah u deserve it after all you've been through, all these years, happy birthday"

"Thanks" Dawn opened the present to find a beautiful old music box. It was copper brown with blue jewels on the top in the shape of a heart as well as red gems down each side and around the heart.

"Wow, Spike. Thank you its beautiful." Dawn said in complete awe.

"It used to be my mother's" its one of the few items of hers I've kept. And you're the closest thing to a little sister to me"

"Thank you" Dawn said again with more meaning

"No problem" Spike replied and smiled.


	7. Driving to Sunny D

**Chapter 7.**

Angel shifted the gear into drive and started his journey to Sunnydale. He started to hum the Barry Manilow song 'Mandy' When he was rudely interrupted by a small sneeze coming from the back seat. Angel turned around to find Connor in the back seat. Not only Connor, but Fred as well.

"What are you doing?" Angel asked with slight anger in his voice

"Ah Connor left something in your car and I came to help look?" Fred said in a tiny voice

"Right, do you really expect me to believe that crap?" Angel replied

"No, but come on Dad, I've never been to SunnyD. And it sounds nice." Connor answered

"Fred why are you here?" Angel asked

"Oh I kinda wanted to see it too."

"And I just wanted to come with you to keep you company man!" Gunn said as he suddenly appeared from the trunk of the car "Man does it stink in there! What have you been keeping in there?" Gunn asked in disgust

"Blood" Angel replied and continued driving

"Oh, charming" Gunn said climbing into the front seat. "So, what's the plan?"

"Well the plan I had in mind was to go and find Buffy without all of you, warn her about the orb and…oh did anyone actually check to see where this Orb of Exnotis is or what it looks like?

"I can answer that" Wesley said

"My god how on earth did you all manage to fit in this car!" Angel exclaimed "You know what I don't care. Wes, just tell me what you know.

"Well according to this book I'm reading it says that it can move." Wesley explained

What, on its own accord?" Conner asked

"No, someone or something, human or demon can move it to wherever they desire it."

"Hey, it just occurred to me. Where's Cordy?" Angel interrupted

"Oh she said that she would, and I quote 'rather look at a lot of dusty old books then go and see Buffy" Fred answered, "She really doesn't like her does she?"

"They have a history, one might say" Wesley answered her

"Right, Anyway back to business" Angel said

"Yes, ah, the orb can move to certain spots and start generating power if its close enough to mystical energy."

"So we better hope this thing is nowhere near Dawn." A slightly concerned Gunn chimed in.


	8. Unlikely Guests

**Chapter 8.**

Willow, Oz, Xander, Anya, and Dawn all danced for two songs and then Dawn came and sat next to Buffy

"Hey" Dawn said " The party's rockin, you should come dance!"

"No one to dance wit." Buffy replied "And anyway I like watching you guys."

"You could always dance with your friends"

"Nah, I'm good"

"Thank you for doing this for me" Dawn exclaimed over the loud music and stood up then ran over the dance floor again.

"This is fun" Willow shouted over the music, she started to slow dance with Oz even though it was a fast song " We should do this more often"

"We should" Oz replied. Willow put her head on his shoulder even though she was a bit taller than him.

Suddenly all the lights went out and the music stopped. It was like the power had been cut. Everyone in the room fell silent and the atmosphere was extremely tense. The back door of the Bronze opened, to see Angel standing there. Behind him Gunn, Fred, Connor and Wesley. Casually getting out of the car.

"Angel?" Buffy gasped "What are you doing here?"

"Your all in danger" He said, in his most heroic voice and walked into the Bronze which was in total blackness.

"Wait." Buffy said "How did you know we were here?"

"Oh your mom told me" Angel replied

"Oh and why are the lights off?" She said starring at him

"Coincidence, I guess."

* * *

ok thats all I've typed up so far but there is heaps more to come! so say glued to this page  



	9. Everyone Meet Everyone

**Chapter 9.**

"So you gonna introduce us or what?" Gunn asked, walking in after Angel "Oz? Oz man how ya doin? "

"Hey Gunn I'm good" Oz replied and gave him a hug. A manly hug though.

"Wes, Fred, Connor," Oz said and nodded at them.

"Hey" they all answered together

"Sorry to break the party up" Connor said looking around the room then at Dawn "Hey, you must be Dawn"

"Yeah, hey, Connor? Is it?" Dawn replied smiling as they shook hands.

Willow whispered into Xander's ear, who happened to be standing next to her "Wouldn't it be cute if Dawnie and Connor got together?"

"HA" Xander said loudly. Perhaps to loudly considering everyone in the Bronze turned and looked at him.

"Well, now we all no each other, can we get back to what I was saying?" Angel asked getting frustrated

"What you think you can just walk in here and ruin Dawns 16th?" Buffy said

"Yeah, actually, pretty much" Angel replied

"Oh, well, ok then" Buffy said and sat down again.

The lights flickered on and the music started to play again. Everything was how it was before. Or so they all thought.


	10. Dawn's the one

**Chapter 10.**

"So what did you say you were here for again?" Buffy asked "I mean I'm happy to see you and all, but why and what are you doing here?"

"The Orb of Exnotis." Wesley said as he grabbed a chair and pulled it out for Fred.

"Huh?" Spike said suddenly immerging from the bathroom

"Spike." Angel said, with irritation in his voice.

"Angel" He replied in the same tone

"What are _you _doing here" Angel said

"Well if you haven't noticed its niblet's birthday. Came to celebrate." Spike replied

"Angel" Buffy said "It's ok, he was invited. He looked after Dawn whilst I was…away."

"She means dead" Anya stated smiling at Angel.

"Thank you Anya" Buffy said with a fake smile on her face.

"Anyway," Wesley said trying to get the attention back on him. "The Orb of Exnotis is an orb, obviously and its said to be very dangerous and circulates itself around mystical energy. Well someone powerful put it around the mystical energy. It can create chaos. How, I hear you all asking-"

"It can swallow the world" Gunn said finishing Wesley's tiring lecture.

"And you came to us, why? I mean its great to see you and all but cant u fight it, you no, in L.A.?" Xander said, asking the question that was on everyone's mind

"Because the mystical energy is me." Dawn said looking heroic much like her sister, must be in the genes. "It's me isn't it?"

"Yeah, sorry" Connor replied looking at Dawn. "But if it makes you feel better my parents were Vampires, well I still _is _and I grew up in a hell dimension" He said smiling

"What do I have to do to save the world?" Dawn asked with a sigh.

"Well first we, kinda, have to find the orb" Fred answered

"Oh this pink glowy thing?" Willow said holding it up for them to see

"Yes! My goodness, where did you find it?" Wesley said running over to where willow was standing

"Oh, I actually found it this afternoon unpacking for the party." Oz replied

"Well we have to fine out who sent it to you" Wesley said

"That would probably be me" answered a man with a checker shirt who was standing in the bronze doorway.

"My god, does everyone no we're here tonight or something?" Buffy asked sounding very frustrated

"Ah, actually no I followed Angel here." The man replied

"Oh"

"Lindsey." Angel said glaring at him.

"You know me had to be here when the world ended"

"Oh so your _not _Angel's friend? That means you don't get fruit punch" Anya said, inconveniently, yet again.

Lindsey just looked at her and went on.

"Well, I cant take _all_ the credit. It was the senior partners' idea"

"Good old Wolfram and Hart" Oz said sarcastically


	11. Pissing Off Superheros

**Chapter 11.**

Lindsey walked past Angel and glared at him "So this is the Sunnydale we have all heard of." Lindsey said, as he continued walking "Not as pretty or clean as I thought it would be." He said moving his finger across one of the benches and brushing them clean.

"What are you doing here Lindsey" Angel said in a low angry voice

"For the sun of course" he replied sarcastically "What do you think?"

"Just answer the question!" Gunn said almost ready to punch a hole in Lindsey's skull

"The senior partners sent me here because, something is going down." Lindsey answered

"You don't know what it is?" Willow asked from the shadows

"Of course I know, you think I'm gonna tell you though"

"Hey look when you came here you risked your life, you know" Wesley said "We have a vampire-"

"Two vampires!" Spike shouted

Wesley sighed and continued "Two vampires, a very powerful witch, a werewolf-"

"Not today" Oz pointed out

"Oh and there is actually two wiccans, as we prefer to be called. The other wiccan is Tara," Willow said, pointing to Tara, who waved.

"And a slayer-"

"There are three slayers, Kennedy and Amanda are slayers, pretty much" Willow butted in again

"Fine," Wesley said with another sigh "You risked your life, alright! So you, ah, better tell us what you know."

And with a sigh, Lindsey didn't start talking. He just walked around for a while checking everything out, including all the women there, who gave him evil glances. By that time Angel and, not to mention Buffy were getting pissed off by him just wondering around so Angel grabbed him by the throat and picked him up "You're _going_ to talk!" Angel said angrily "Ok."

"Yeah!" Buffy said needing to add something menacing

"You're not making me talk _that_ easily" Lindsey said with a very husky voice

Buffy rolled her eyes then asked Angel "Ok, can I _please_ beat the crap out of this guy now?"

"Sure, but let me help ok" Angel replied

"Go get him Buffster!" Xander said. He then went over to Dawn who seemed to be making eyes at Connor

"Hey, if we get through this, which we inevitably will, we should get some coffee some time, you know if ya want" Connor whispered into Dawn's ear, but still loud enough for Xander to hear.

"Yeah that would be, cool, I guess." Dawn replied

When Connor had moved away Xander then whispered into Dawn's ear "Someone's be caught in the Dawn net of _luuve"_

"Shut up, Xander" Dawn whispered back and slapped him on the arm.


	12. More Exposition!

**Chapter 12**

With Buffy and Angel, and a few side punches from Gunn. Lindsey began talking

"Ok, ok," Lindsey began, blood trickling from his lip, nose and brow. "The senior partners, they have found an orb that Wolfram and Hart have been keeping to use, when the change for an apocalypse comes up. He stopped and coughed a couple of times then began walking around the room " Looks like this was the best opening."

"Great," Dawn sighed "So that means we need to fight something, on my birthday!"

"Looks like." Buffy replied

"Well not really" Willow said "I bought my laptop and it says here that we just need to destroy the sword that's in the orb."

"What?" Buffy exclaimed "what do you mean? _In_ the Orb its tiny, nothing could fit inside that!"

"There must be a portal of some sort. We must find out how to get in." Wesley answered

"No we don't." Angel said holding Lindsey's arm backwards so he was in pain. "We have our answers right here." He said smiling wickedly

* * *

feel free to review  



	13. Beating up Lindsey Some More

**Chapter 13**

Angel pushed Lindsey into a chair whilst Buffy tied him up

"TALK!" Angel commanded

"NEVER, wow I never though I'd ever get to sound _that _cliché…ow!" Lindsey shouted when Angel tightened the ropes around his hands. Lindsey was quiet the next few hours until Angel gave up and beat him to a bloody pulp.

"Angel!" Fred exclaimed when she walked into the backstage room where Lindsey was being held

"Look at the state of him, even for an evil being that's a terrible thing to do to them!"

"He wouldn't talk." Angel explained. Fred sighed and shouted "LINDSEY! YOU GONNA SPEAK NOW!"

"The orb." He began "You open it." He then stopped as he had done earlier.

"Yeah we no" Fred said "But how?"

"With blood" Lindsey choked out before passing out

"Well of course." Angel said "Obviously its blood, but whose?"

"Dawn's!" Fred answered staring at Angel who had, had a blond moment.

"Ok people!" Fred shouted walking out from backstage "The key is blood"

"Well duh!" Dawn shouted back " I could have told you that, considering a _was_ the key."

"Well, should we get started?" Anya piped up

"I guess so, but we still don't know what might lie between the orbs entrance and the sword." Wesley answered her

"I vote we send Buffy and Angel because they're the strongest!" Anya said again.

"Hey!" Gunn shouted

"Let it go sweetie" Fred said and patted Gunn on the shoulder


	14. Going Away

**Chapter 14**

"Ok, this is going to hurt" Buffy said looking at Dawn

"Buffy, seriously don't worry I've been cut in the stomach and I've cut myself so it shouldn't…OW!" Dawn shouted

"Sorry" Buffy replied after cutting Dawns palm

"Ok, so we just, what, put the blood on the orb to open it?" She asked

"I guess so," Wesley answered. "It should open a portal sort thing

"Here goes nothing" Buffy said as she put the blood on the orb. The earth began to vibrate and a portal opened from the orb

"Be good ok?" Angel told Connor "Coz if I hear anything about you not doing what you should be, you no what will happen,"

"What?" Connor said looking at Angel

"Well, I don't actually know, I expected you to know" He then said more quietly " I'm just trying to look like a good father ok"

"Just go already," Connor said " Oh by the way, if you die in there can I have the car?"

Angel sighed and replied " yeah I guess"

Buffy walked into the portal followed closely by Angel. The portal closed as soon as they where in and none of them were sure whether or not they would ever return.

* * *

dont forget that feedback :D  



	15. Men!

  
**Chapter 15.**

The smell was dank and mouldy, that of a sewer and as the pair walked father, the smell got even worse.

"Ew, what _is_ that," Buffy asked putting her sleeve to her nose so the smell would lessen.

"I don't know, but we should move out of her fast," Angel replied

"Because a demon or beastie could be lurking behind us?" Buffy said

"No, because of the smell, it reeks!"

The two hustled away from where the portal had opened. Only half expecting that they were being followed.

The large Green demon with white puss coming from its fingernails stood in the shadows watching and waiting for the right moment to kill these strange looking fiends. One with pasty white skin and the other tanned. They were horrifying looking creatures that should and must be put to death. He ran off to tell the others of his findings.

"So, Angel" Buffy began trying to break the incredibly awkward silence "How's L.A.?"

"Fine" He replied

Buffy stopped walking "You're not giving me much to work with." She said, "Are you."

"I guess not," Angel answered not really paying attention

"Again with the short answers!" Buffy said and started walking again "What is it with you men and you short and uninventive sentenc-"

"SHHH" Angel interrupted "Something's following us."

Buffy gave an exaggerated sigh and stopped walking and got into her 'ready to fight, anything might pop out at me stance.'

Sure enough something jumped out at her


	16. Stupid Sword

**Chapter 16.**

A small rodent or what looked like a rodent jumped out, starred at them a while then started kicking Angel's foot. It punched and kicked with its small green arms and legs until Angel had, had enough and kicked it away.

"Wow, talk about smallest demon is the world" Buffy commented.

Suddenly the larger version of the demon lunged at Buffy. She turned around early enough to see it coming and punched it in the nose. It screamed in pain, kicked her in the shin and ran. Buffy was about to send a stake flying at it, knowing that it wouldn't kill him only injure him but Angel stopped her just as she lifted her arm to throw.

"There's no point. It's harmless" Angel reassured her "It kicked you in the leg, its not the worse a demon can do."

"Yeah, I guess. But I just expected more of an angry welcoming then what we got." Buffy replied.

Angel and Buffy kept walking until the second awkward silence got too much for Buffy.

"Oh god! I think I'm having a break down from not speaking!"

"Huh," was Angel's reply

"I don't understand how I put up with you those 3 years when you hardly talked!"

"I talk,"

"No you don't,"

"Yes I do!" Angel replied, starting to get defensive

"No you don't,"

"I do ok! See I'm talking now. Well actually I'm shouting but I'm talking see!"

"Ok" Buffy said beginning to laugh "No need to get touchy about it."

Angel started to laugh too. Buffy then turned her head. Angel did the same and they saw the sword.

"Seems fairly simple to get." Angel said

Just as he spoke those words twenty or so green demons appeared

"Oh well _of course_. It can never be easy with these sorts of things." Angel said with a sigh

"_Great!_" Buffy replied sarcastically

"Suppose we have to fight these guys then?" Angel asked

"Looks like," Buffy replied. A demon then charged itself at Buffy who instantly chopped it head off. The others looked scared, but also quite upset that their leader had been killed. They charged at Buffy and Angel as well.

The remaining few decided to flee after Buffy and Angel had managed to slaughter almost the entire group of the demons.

"So where's this stupid sword then" Buffy asked looking around the room, getting very annoyed walking around in, what where, very large circles and killing anything that moved, Apart from Angel.

Worn out and annoyed they sat down on the stony ground. Buffy looked around the area again when something shiny caught her eye.

"Angel?" she asked "Does the sword we're looking for have a pink gem on it?"

"Uh, I don't know, probably. Why?"

"Coz I think I just found it. Again!"


	17. Ideas anyone?

**Chapter 17.**

They walked towards the sword, still very cautious in case another demon or two jumped out at them.

"Well, all it needs now is to be in a stone." Angel said

"Yep," Buffy replied "Now to get out of here without our little demon army seeing us."

Yeah, shouldn't be to difficult" Angel answered.

Buffy and Angel went through a few more tunnels which all looked the same. They finally got back to the place where the portal had opened.

"It's about time we got back here" Buffy said "This_ is_ the spot, right?"

"Yeah of course it is." Angel replied.

"Ok, well shouldn't we being going _poof _back to our reality or something?"

Yeah, we should be." Angel said.

* * *

"Where _are_ they?" Willow asked, "It's been over six hours!" 

"Maybe time moves differently there. Oz put in,

"Maybe." She replied

"Perhaps they didn't find the sword before something ate them." Fred thought aloud. I mean I love them as much as the next person here but they're not _invincible._ "

"How can you even think that?" Dawn shouted, "Buffy died twice and is still standing and Angel. He's pretty amazing to be able to live this long and not have been killed or staked. And he went to hell and came back! They are coming back, with the sword, and if they are not back in 3 hours I'm going to find them!" Dawn exclaimed

Everyone in the room smiled at her, feeling proud of her that she would make a stand to do something when things were not looking good.

"I'm coming in with you Dawnie" Xander said and stood next to her and hugged her shoulders"

* * *

Angel and Buffy lent against the wall of the tunnel thinking how they could get out of this dimension. 

"Maybe if we write a spell and get some herbs we could make a portal!" Buffy suggested

"Yeah, with the herbs and other magick supplies I carry in my duster!" Angel replied sarcastically

"Sorry, just thinking out loud" Buffy said "Anyway I haven't heard you come up with any ideas, genius."

"Well, I keep then to myself" Angel answered

"Mhm." Buffy replied.


	18. what do you know, Bitty Buffy

**Chapter 18. **

"Willow," Dawn said, "Do you have any magic supplies here?"

"No, sorry I can grab some from the magic box though." Willow replied.

"Are you going to pay" Anya asked

"Yes Anya, jeez you and your money" Willow said.

"Well someone will need to work the cashier whilst you're there" Anya told her

"I'll walk you two over there ok." Oz said

"I'll come too, need to get me some more blood for my fridge anyway" Spike shouted

"Fine, just hurry back" Dawn said to them as they exited the Bronze

"Xander."

"Here for Dawn's duties!"

"I need you to make a box strong enough for the orb to go in so when we destroy it the Bronze wont go cabluey."

"On it" Xander replied

"Amanda, Kennedy, I want you to keep any vamps or other beasties away from the bronze, they will be drawn coz of the mystical energy. Preferably kill them."

"Done." Kennedy answered

"Ok." Amanda replied

"Wes, I want you to research more on the Orb of Exnotis. Any weakness or such, I want to know about it."

"Sisters are sisters" Wesley mumbled

"Gunn, go with Amanda and Kennedy."

"Yes vamp action! And two potentials, cool" Gunn replied

"Fred, you ah, help Wesley"

"Ok." Fred replied cheerfully

"This will work." Dawn said out loud to herself

* * *

"Would you stop doing that!" Buffy shouted at Angel who was pacing back and forth "I'm getting dizzy watching you!" 

"Sorry, but we need to get out of here. Who knows what chaos is unfolding in Sunnydale let alone the world!" Angel said

"Calm down, our people will keep to world under control" Buffy replied, " I'm bored. Are you sure there isn't a hidden movie theatre anywhere near by, because honestly how could a demon live here, all there is, is tunnels and more tunnels"

And with that Angel sat down next to Buffy and kissed her...

* * *

R&R if you please :P  



	19. Confusing times and Spells

hope you liked that chapter.. the storys coming to an end but i hope the last chapter left you hanging and wanting more ;D

please R&R

* * *

**Chapter 19.**

"What are you doing?" Buffy said after pulling away from Angel.

"Wow, sorry I really don't know what came over me."

"Aren't you going out with Cordelia though?" Buffy asked, still in shock

"NO! Who told you that? Well maybe, kinda." Angel replied

"Ok we_ really _need to get out of here, soon! Who knows what will happen if we stay a few more hours."

"Are you ready, Willow?" Dawn asked

"Yep just about. Just need to put eye of rat in." Willow replied

"Cool, ok we're just about ready to go. Wes any info we need to be up on before we open it again?"

"Ah, no not to my knowledge" Wesley told Dawn

"Good I think we are ready. Xander?"

"I'm good!"

"Willow, is the spell finished?" Dawn asked her

"Yep, Tara's going to read the English interpretation and I'll say the Latin." Willow replied

"Cool" Dawn said "Then let's start"

Xander opened the box and placed the orb inside. Dawn cut her palm again and the portal opened. Willow nodded for Dawn to enter the portal and she did. She put her head in and looked around to see, Buffy and Angel sitting 3 metres away from each other.

"Buffy!" Dawn shouted

Buffy looked up and ran to her sister's floating head

"Dawn, what are you doing?"

"Saving you!"

Dawn reached in and grabbed Buffy and Angel's hands and pulled them through the portal.

"You ok?" Dawn asked the slayer

"Yeah, it was weird in there but I'm ok" She replied

"And you?" Dawn asked Angel

"Yeah. We have the sword and that's all that matters now." Angel said


	20. Never Celebrate A Summers' Birthday!

Final chapter! please read and review**  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 20.**

Willow lit the candles and Tara began the spell

_Slayer and demon blood combined_

_A sword with an rose quartz jewel_

_All the elements are aligned_

_And with this spell two wiccans will fool_

_A higher power, the senior partners, that is quite clear_

_That the orb, this threat will disappear._

_Tyrannicida abs malfactor cognatus universus_

_Ab destringo abeo abs roseus calz__ gemma_

_Abnocto abeo elementum cado ambo_

_Abs abdo addo defigo alio veneficus arbitratus__infatuo_

_Ab magnus arma, abeo senex conlega accedo adeo oppido acclaro_

_Accedo abeo orbis addo comminatio arbitratus defectus_

As Willow said the last word of the spell Angel and Buffy put their blood on the sword stabbed the box. A bright purple light filled the room as the box and the orb exploded into nothing.

Everyone was silent for a while until Connor said, "Some party, hey Summers"

Dawn laughed and replied, " Yeah, I hope they don't celebrate my 17th like this."

"We should probably go untie Lindsey, shouldn't we." Buffy said

"Nah, leave him girl, it will teach him right for all the times he tried to kill us." Gunn replied "I say we celebrate Dawn's 16th!"

"Here, here" Giles shouted walking into the mess that was the Bronze.

"Oh dear. What happened here?" he exclaimed

"Oh we had our own Dawn's little apocalypse" Dawn said

"Oh." Giles replied, "Is there any cake left?"

Oz went to turn the music back on and the party started again.

Xander, Buffy and Willow sat at a table together watching people dance, eat or talk.

"Do you think things will ever be normal?" Buffy asked

"What with you being the slayer and all? Nope" Willow answered

"Xander?" Buffy asked

No way." Xander replied

THE END

* * *

hoped you liked it dont forget that reviewing :D  



End file.
